


Dating Time

by lhoyd



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Goodwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, vintage, 糖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Andre前往英国参加Goodwood复古车大赛，Jean-Eric则前往纽约参加时装周。





	Dating Time

**Author's Note:**

> 休赛期也不断发糖的钛麒二人组。  
> 灵感来自Andre在Goodwood拍的一系列复古题材照片。

Jean-Eric把背包重重地放在旅行箱上，可怜的旅行箱立刻就承受不住，一下子倒在了地上。Jean-Eric叹了一口气，把旅行箱扶起来，背包重新背到身上。

候机厅里平板无趣的女声又开始广播航班信息，离登机还有半个小时，他找了张沙发坐下，焦躁地划开手机。

Andre的Instagram没有更新，但Jean-Eric还是点开了半小时之前他队友发布的动态，照片里的德国人穿着格子纹毛呢西装，裁剪贴身的卡其色西装裤，和用料考究的硬皮牛津鞋。同色系的贝雷帽戴的相当端正，遮住了直射的阳光，艳红的帆布领带上恰到好处地夹着银色的领带夹，显得脸上的笑容格外明亮。Andre抱着胳膊站在一辆五十年代的保时捷前面，周遭的景物被精心布置成同一时代，不仔细端详就真像是置身于战后的苏萨克斯郡。

Jean-Eric盯着手机看了一会，直到屏幕自动熄灭，又重新点亮。他从来没见过Andre作这种打扮。他们一起参加过一些赞助商活动，Andre会穿上精致考究、裁剪修身的昂贵西装，看起来笔挺修长，气宇非凡。但这不一样，这种老派的衣服在他身上散发出一种特别的魅力，那张脸本就带着一些古典意味，在这身衣服的映衬下，看起来更像是老电影里出来的精英青年。

而自己原本是可以同他一起的。一起去到这个刻意又浮夸的复古盛会，站在这个英俊气派的家伙旁边，他也可以假装成一个旧时绅士，有意无意地揽着他队友的肩膀，跟他合影，听他聊他喜欢的那些老爷车，然后看他坐进1964版的蝰蛇，踉踉跄跄地跑完比赛，管他成绩怎么样，他们这两个绅士，晚上总是能去喝一杯上个世纪的麦芽酒。

一切都怪不得别人。Jean-Eric想。他坐在希思罗机场的候机室里，看着天花板上排成图案的LED灯，沙发和桌子充满后现代主义的雕琢，餐盘里的点心则是典型的美国特色——没有古典的味道，没有老爷车，没有机油味，没有Andre。

事实上他们昨天才分别，Jean-Eric原本没有预料到这次见面，他们的赛季在七月就结束了，休赛期很长，Andre在休假的第二天就回了比利时老家，Jean-Eric的应酬更多些，晚了几天才离开。他们没怎么联系，只偶尔地在社交网络上互相调侃几句。八月上旬他们又在银石见了一面，可那时候他们参加了不同的比赛，因此也只是匆匆打过招呼就回各自的车队卖命去了。

这对他来说一点都不够。密集的比赛季里他对此毫无察觉，那时的比赛一周接着一周，几乎毫无喘息，他从未觉得跟他的车队和队友分开过，可赛季一旦结束，车队休假，采访年度冠军的媒体也逐渐散去，突然的空虚感和生活内容的缺失就让他一下子陷入恐慌。他开始想念Andre那无处不在的、毫无节制的放声大笑，那声音混杂着电子引擎的恼人鸣叫，在他脑中总也散不去。

或许是方程式赛车的队友关系向来是出了名的难处理，才尽显得他们的情谊弥足珍贵，Jean-Eric当然可以对任何人都爽快地说，Andre是他见过的最有魅力的人之一——他确实这么说过，无论是出于车队的形象公关，还是个人情感——但要他坦白地承认，他有多么依赖于Andre的陪伴，多么享受那个人的关心，甚至想要与他朝夕相处，不要分开才好，他是无论如何也做不到的。

Jean-Eric的理智足以让他看清现实：他们是FE围场公认的好队友，他们相处愉快，从无争端，他们有一些共同话题，他们是亲密的同事，因此他可以放任自己在比赛周末的时候约他共进晚餐，再一起散步回到酒店，但也就仅此而已了，他不能做更多出格的事，他们仅仅是好队友，仅此而已。

各式各样的聚会和商业活动把他的休假填满，生活容不得他有一刻多余的时间去思考他和他队友之间的事。或许Andre也同样忙碌，Jean-Eric看着他们寥寥无几的短信来往，心存侥幸地这样想着。

 

 

Andre的电话打进来的时候，正是Jean-Eric回到伦敦的第三天，他坐在壁炉旁的沙发上，眼前的矮几上摆着一沓未拆开的信。

Andre的语气听起来就像是他们昨天才见过面，连一声久疏的问候都没有，就开门见山地说：“嘿，我明天到伦敦。”

这个声音像是久旱后的甘雨，让Jean-Eric的全身徜徉过一阵舒坦的波浪，他把裁信刀放到桌上，向后仰躺进沙发里，用一种刻意伪装的平稳声音说：“你这么肯定我就在伦敦？”

“我估计着你也该从Sam的婚礼回去了。”Andre的法语总带着些上扬的语调，让Jean-Eric觉得他们似乎又回到了围场，“得了，别耍我了，”没等到他的回答，Andre就又笑着说，“我可没订酒店。”

Jean-Eric把客房简单收拾了一下，重新坐回沙发的时候已经是黄昏，他不知道Andre是用怎样的心情给自己打电话，那个比利时裔德国人总能维持一种信手拈来的自信，仿佛周遭的一切都在他的掌握中，他笃定了自己就在伦敦，笃定了他会容许他就这么贸然地住进这间公寓……Jean-Eric想不通这是怎样一种洞悉人心的能力。

第二天下午，这个久别却熟悉的笑容就准时出现在Jean-Eric的家门口，他不得不硬生生地按捺住上前紧紧抱住他的冲动，摆出一副热情却客套的姿态，把他的队友让进屋里。

Andre却似乎不想遮掩什么，他把行李箱放在门口，紧接着就上前抱住了这个略有些不知所措的屋主人，“好久不见，”Andre轻快地说，“你知道我都开始想你了。”

Jean-Eric回抱住他， _我从我们分开的第一天就开始想你_ ，他这么想着，却只是拍拍Andre的后背，什么话也没说。

久无人迹的公寓因为这个热情的访客而变得异常吵闹，Andre提出要为他料理一顿德式晚餐，以感谢他让自己留宿在这里，但Jean-Eric给他展示了他那间已经落上一层灰尘的厨房，两人最终还是决定去餐厅填饱肚子。

黄昏之后，他们坐在临街的酒吧，Andre才说起这趟到英国来，是受邀参加这个周末古德伍德举行的复古车比赛。Jean-Eric对这一类的赛事丝毫没有头绪，他一点也不了解老爷车，只是他早该想到，Andre并不是专程为了看望他才飞到伦敦来。他仰起头，把剩下的红酒一饮而尽。

街上已经灯火通明，行人来来往往不见少，小店里奏起一首他没听过的凯尔特民谣，Andre想招呼侍者再给他点一杯酒，被他拒绝了，他说九月的晚上冷得很快，他们该早点回去。

他挑了条临近海德公园的小路，穿过一小片枝繁叶茂的林子，回到帕丁顿密集的住宅区。Andre跟在他身后半步远的地方，有一搭没一搭地给他讲休假时在比利时的琐事。等到他掏出钥匙开公寓门的时候，Andre站在台阶下面，突然说，“我说我想你，是说真的。”

这句话就像一根利矢刺向Jean-Eric的心脏，正好刺中他脆弱的部分，他不确定地回头去看他，拿着钥匙的手还悬在半空。Andre抬着头，脸上是那种惯常的、让人拿捏不透的微笑。

 _这又是另一轮温柔的玩笑。_ Jean-Eric深吸了一口气。Andre精于此道，像是能读懂他的想法一样，整个大半年以来都是如此，这个年长的车手总能在最适时的时候说些轻松的话，或者一些贴心的揶揄，再或者就像这样直白地给他恰到好处的关心。Jean-Eric不得不承认，最初的时候他就是被Andre这样的特质吸引的，跟这个人的相处是如此轻松而没有负担，他想这样的交往是任谁都无法抗拒的，他放任自己，却久而久之深陷其中。

于是他干笑了一下，“我也想你。”他眯着眼说道，转回身去开门。Andre走上一级阶梯，抬起一只胳膊搭在Jean-Eric肩膀上，他比Jean-Eric高几公分，稍一用力就把他半揽在臂弯里。

Jean-Eric被突然的接触吓了一跳，手一抖把钥匙戳到了门把手上。Andre贴在他身后，用那只空闲的手握住他拿钥匙的手，帮他把钥匙捅进锁孔。

“快点，我冷。”Andre说着，毫不在意地握着他的手旋开了门锁。

 

 

晚些时候，Jean-Eric抱着靠枕坐在床上，卧室的智能灯调节到了昏黄易睡的颜色，浴室的花洒声音停了下来，他听见Andre趿拉着拖鞋进了客房。

他的一天本该就这样结束，但Andre在他家里，在与他一墙之隔的地方躺着，这个事实让他明白今夜注定难眠，无论他怎么告诫自己，他们之间什么都不会有，停下这些无聊的念头，他还是遏制不住自己去肖想Andre睡觉的模样。

他拿起床头柜上的一本书，企图从里面找到一些睡意。还谈什么友谊之手！他读道，最有趣的乐事莫过嘲笑自古既有的骗人爱情。好吧，这根本一点帮助都没有。

房间门突然被敲响了，他从书里抬起头来，Andre已经推开门，探了脑袋进来。

“客房的暖气坏了。”他说。

Jean-Eric皱了皱眉，他很确信他上次回来的时候暖气还是好的，他不觉得Lea偶尔的造访会把那东西搞坏。

但Andre已经抱着枕头进来了。“真冷。”他抱怨道，不由分说地爬上床，Jean-Eric感到床垫一下子沉了下去，他不得不挪动身子，让出半个位置。

等他能够开始思考的时候，Andre已经钻进被子里，把枕头摆在身后，挨着他靠坐在床头。

实际上Jean-Eric并不真正清楚这一刻的自己究竟在思考什么。十分钟以前，他还在胡思乱想着他队友的睡姿，因为这个人睡在隔壁而心烦气躁，可现在，Andre就近在咫尺，跟他盖着同一条被子，分享同一张床。这个德国人表现的就好像他们正在一个普通的比赛周末，忙里偷闲的两人躲在车库最里面的车手休息室里，地上胡乱铺个软垫就能躺下来打个瞌睡。

“你在看什么书？”他的语气听起来也像是平时里那般，就好像这一切再稀松平常。

Jean-Eric给他看了看封面。

“Illuminations？”Andre读了一遍标题的文字，揶揄道，“我都不知道你睡前有读诗的习惯。”

我的确没有。Jean-Eric暗忖。 _也许这一切对他来说就是没什么大不了，别再自我意识过剩了_ 。

“这首诗讲了什么？”Andre问道。

“严峻的黑夜，我身后一无所有。”Jean-Eric挑了一句读道，“蓝波在诅咒爱情。”

Andre往他这边靠了靠，伸出一只手把那本书往自己那边拉了一下，确保自己看得见上面的铅字，“别诅咒爱情了。这里明明还写着：我怕严寒的冬日，那是需要安全舒适的季节。”他又往被子里滑得更进了一些，还不忘用手把被子边缘往上扯了扯，“写的真好，正是我现在的状态。”

这下子Jean-Eric几乎能感觉到他的体温了。Andre只穿了一条短裤，光裸的腿就在离他不到半米的地方散发着热量。

他合上书，明天的日程表是空的，所以即使睡不着也没关系，他想。但瞥了一眼他的队友，后者已经闭上眼睛，不知道是不是已经睡着。

于是他关了灯，也滑进被子里，黑暗让他能听见Andre的呼吸声。

“Jev。”Andre突然开口，“你想跟我一起去吗？”

“去哪？”

“古德伍德。”Andre稍微侧了侧身说道。

Jean-Eric来不及思考这样的邀请意味着什么，于是他只能选择最稳妥的答案，“你知道我对复古车……”

“我知道你兴趣不大，”Andre打断他，借着窗帘缝隙中渗透进来的光，Jean-Eric看见他睁开了眼睛，Andre又说，“就一个周末。”

他们两个人一起驱车前往苏萨克斯郡，一起度过一个像郊游一样的周末？

“如果你不想看比赛的话，”Andre的声音稍微沉下去一些，带着一丝不确定地说，“除了比赛，那里还有嘉年华，还有一些红酒的酒会，我想你会……”

“可是我有安排了。”

Andre一下子沉默了下来。Jean-Eric恨不得把自己的上一句话吞回去。可他没有说谎。“我星期天要去纽约。”他又说。

“我以为时装周的时间还早。”Andre轻轻地说。

“抱歉Andre，”他在Andre看不到的地方咬了咬嘴唇，“我的机票已经定了。”

“就一天也不行吗？”Andre彻底侧过身来，紧盯着他问道，“如果你愿意星期六来，我可以周日早晨开车送你去机场。”

“用1950年的911送我？天哪，太拉风了！”Jean-Eric打趣道。他当然可以去，他可以把机票改签，再打电话给他纽约的赞助商，说自己晚到两天，请他们把时装周前的预热晚宴推掉一两场，然后整个周末都跟Andre在一起，呆在古德伍德，看他比赛，跟他去喝酒，坐在他的老爷车里，只有他们两个，沿着苏萨克斯的乡间小路磕磕绊绊地开回镇上，等他们两个都开累了，就停靠在路边，也许他还能舒适地靠在Andre的肩膀上小睡一会。

 _不行_ 。他用理智终结了自己的妄想。那太刻意了。他本就不是会为了朋友小聚而推脱公关活动的人，他对待赞助商向来认真负责。Andre很了解他这一点。他们只是朋友。他不能做这么特例的事。

Andre不再说话，只是翻了个身不再面向这边。Jean-Eric能听见他的呼吸渐渐平稳，也许是睡着了。

Jean-Eric睁着眼睛盯着黑暗里的天花板的一个点，仿佛那个位置上有个空洞。不对，也许是他的胸口有个空洞。他刚刚拒绝了Andre，拒绝了他本该拥有的一个约会——哪怕只是他一厢情愿的，他也想把这看作一个约会——现在，他什么都没有，他们明天就又会分开，直到十二月的新赛季都不会好好地见上一面。可他又能怎么办呢？他不能冒险让Andre发现他心里燃烧着的热情。他们是队友，再过几个月他们又得回到赛车里并肩作战，他们得好好相处，他不能因为一己私欲把Andre和车队的新赛季搞砸。

他不知道盯着看了了多久，直到最后疲惫征服了他，他才闭上眼睛，试图向睡眠的深渊靠拢。恍惚之间，他听见床的另一边传来一个含混不清的声音，“我真的……想你……”Andre喃喃不清地梦呓道。

 _他梦到了什么？他会梦到我吗？_ Jean-Eric迷迷糊糊地想。于是他在失去意识之前挣扎着说，“我也是，Andre。”

 

 

Jean-Eric离开候机室上了飞机，甚至在跨越大西洋的飞机上，他一直都在百无聊赖地刷新社交网络动态。他已经把Andre那张复古打扮的照片保存下来了，跟手机相册里无数张他队友的照片放在了一起。

直到到了纽约，他被他的赞助商塞进各式各样的社交场合里，不能再时刻关注手机。应酬的场合让他有点烦躁，但他倒很乐意融入其中，他坐在光鲜亮丽的T台下面，精神完全被妖冶的猫步和迷离的香水味占据，不用再去想他远在英国的队友。只是偶尔台上走出来一个身材健美又姿势笔挺的混血男模，会让他一时间恍惚，忍不住去幻想Andre穿在那件低胸的紧身衬衫里会是怎么一番景象。

Andre现在大概早已结束了今天的比赛吧，也许他已经睡了。他想。他似乎能看见那个德国人穿着老式的牙白色赛车服，把同样老旧的礼帽脱下来，戴上他黑白相间的头盔。古德伍德的赛道是什么样的？跑在上面是不是会扬起灰尘？听说从前的跑车几乎没有下压力，Andre是喜欢这种漂浮般的驾驶感的吧。

深夜回酒店的车子里，他才看见Andre难得地在WhatsApp里给他留了言。

[比赛很有趣，真希望你也在这里。]

他正思索着该回复些什么，屏幕就突然跳转到来电显示，Andre的名字不停闪烁。

“嘿，晚上好。”他听见Andre的声音说。

“下午好。”他看了一眼手表，说，“你打来的真是时候。”

“我看到WhatsApp的消息变成了‘已读’，就猜你该忙完了。”Andre的声音里有着他一贯的笑意，才两天没见，Jean-Eric已经开始觉得想念。

“所以你一整晚都在盯着WhatsApp看？”Jean-Eric嘲弄地说道，他喜欢他们之间这样夹带着玩笑的气氛，让他觉得轻松又毫无防备。他怎么忍心去破坏这一切。

Andre不出意外地在电话那头笑起来。Jean-Eric看着车窗外的繁忙市街，耳朵里听见的却是Andre淳厚的法语，让他产生了一种不真实感。他们聊了一会老爷车和古德伍德五十年代化装舞会，Jean-Eric又向他吐槽了一会时装秀上的光怪陆离与装腔作势，他们开心地大笑，仿佛并没有身隔地球两端。

Andre却突然停止了笑声，“Jev，”他轻声说，“我明天会去巴黎。”

Jean-Eric也收住了笑意，“巴黎？”

“我会租一辆1992年的911，虽然比不上五十年代的，但好歹……”

Jean-Eric皱了皱眉，打断他道，“是有什么应酬在巴黎吗？”

电话那边一下子就沉默了，Jean-Eric听见一阵窸窣，他有些不安起来，不知道为什么这个问题让对方思考了这么久。

就在他怀疑电话是不是已经信号中断的时候，终于又听见了Andre的声音，“没有应酬。”这个德国人的声音似乎没了平时的上扬，取而代之的是一种不确定的缓慢而低沉，“我只是想见你，Jev。”

Jean-Eric没有等来接下来惯常该有的揶揄和玩笑话，Andre的话戛然而止，他张了张嘴，眼睛仍然盯着车窗外的城市灯光秀，他听见自己的心跳声，擂鼓一般盖过了车水马龙的嘈杂，他能看见Andre的笑脸似乎就在眼前，却看不清他自己脑袋里此刻的想法。

“你还在吗？”Andre没有等到他的回话，就又问道。

“我在。”Jean-Eric连忙说。

“抱歉，”Andre的声音里有明显的沙哑，“如果让你觉得不自在的话，我很抱歉。”

“不，你不需要……”

“你会回巴黎的，对吗？”

Jean-Eric点点头，才发现对方看不见，“是的，我两天后回去。”

“到时见。”Andre的声音似乎恢复了一些轻快，“这次真的会开911去接你。”

 

 

他们没有在机场逗留片刻。1992年的911仍有当年的极速，带着他们飞驰在环城公路上。Jean-Eric在巴黎的寓所保持着上次归来时的孤寂，他不知道是不是在Lea偶尔的到访之下被打扫过。

他们一路上几乎没有说话，Jean-Eric开门进了公寓，Andre跟在他后面把门关上，然后紧接着，这个健实高大的德国车手就被一个拥抱推到这扇刚关紧的门上。

Jean-Eric把行李胡乱扔在地上，伸出双臂紧紧抱着他的队友的肩膀，直到他感受到Andre的手回抱住他的后背，才把脸埋在对方的颈侧，蓦地放松下来。

“再说一次你想见我。”他闷着声音说。他几乎感到自己的话语里沾染了Andre脖颈上的古龙水味道，又柔和，又明快。

“我想见你。”Andre把他搂得更紧了些，让他结结实实地贴在这个拥抱里，“我想见你，Jev。”Andre轻轻地重复着，又用一只手轻轻抚摸他脑后的头发，好像这样能抚去他脑袋里所有的焦虑。

Jean-Eric容许自己在Andre的怀抱里多停留了一会，深深地吸了几口气，才把彼此的距离拉远了些，他看向Andre的脸庞的时候，后者也正笑着看他。Andre眯起来的眼睛里仍有许多他看不懂的东西，可他顾不了那么多，他全部的忍耐都在Andre刚刚坚定的语言里融化不见了，他倾身向前，去吻Andre的嘴唇，他轻轻触摸着这个让他心驰神往的地方，吻里带着些许畏缩，仿佛正等待着一场即将到来的拒绝，但紧接着，他感到一只手按住了他的后脑勺，然后是Andre像骤雨一样的回应，容不得他丝毫的反驳，面前的这个人已经撬开了他游移不定的双唇，肆虐地探索进来。

他睁大了眼睛，又闭上，最初的震惊过去之后，他开始沉浸在这其中。 _原来这就是被他吻的感觉。_ 他想。他从不知道他的队友有如此的一面，带着不容分说的坚持和强硬，竟与他在赛道上表现出来的攻击性如出一辙。

最终Andre把他放开，他已经略微有些气喘，他知道自己的嘴唇一定变得红肿起来了。但Andre没有理会这一点，而是又把一些细碎的吻洒在了他的脸颊和颈侧，“我想见你。”德国人再次重复道，“如果你不回来，我想我会飞到纽约去找你。”

“那你为什么……”Jean-Eric感到有些眩晕，他很想把这归咎给时差带来的虚弱，而不是来源自Andre充满温柔和亲昵的亲吻，“那你为什么不早点来找我？我们分开已经两个月了。”

“你会拒绝我的。”Andre再次紧抱住他，让他几乎已经酥软的双腿找到了支撑点。

“我怎么会？”Jean-Eric轻叹了一声说。

“你会的。”Andre又开始亲吻他的太阳穴和鬓角的发丝，他用近于耳语的声音说，“连古德伍德的一个周末，你都拒绝我了。要知道那里离你家只有一百公里。”

Jean-Eric听不出这语气里是抱怨还是失望，他微微侧过头，用脸颊去轻轻磨蹭Andre的胡茬，“这不是我的本意，”他说，“我以为……”

Andre略微摇了摇头，“别再有下一次，”他打断他说，“别再拒绝我，Jev。”

Jean-Eric笑了起来，用亲吻给他一个无声的承诺。

后来他们终于放过了玄关，把行李箱挪到它们该在的地方。Andre如愿地料理了一顿丰盛的德式晚餐，以感谢Jean-Eric再次让他留宿。

再过几天他们又要忙碌地各奔东西，比赛和应酬应接不暇，但Jean-Eric这一次一点都不感到寂寞，他用餐刀戳着盘子里的德式香肠，心想着下次西班牙的季前测试时，他可以调换一下日程，跟Andre一起前往；又或者十月富士耐力赛的时候，他们可以买同一个航班的机票，或许提前一两天出发，让Andre陪他去逛逛日本的名山，在看看他的队友曾经生活了许多年的地方。

他这么胡思乱想的时候，Andre把自己的餐刀伸到他的盘子里，把那块快要被戳成碎屑的香肠拯救下来，又给他换上新的、已经被仔细切成薄片的另一块。

“你在想什么？”Andre的嘴角略微向上弯，露出他标志性的表情。

Jean-Eric眯着眼看他，从盘子里叉起一片香肠送进嘴里，“我在想，”他咬着叉子说，“下赛季开始之前，我们还能去哪里约会。”

他们不约而同地笑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 诗文部分来自法国诗人蓝波（Arthur Rimbaud）的诗集《Illuminations彩画集》  
> 摘抄的三段原文如下：  
> Que parlais-je de main amie! Un bel avantage, c’est que je puis rire des vieilles amours mensongeres.  
> Dure nuit!le sang seche fume sur ma face, et je n’ai rien derriere moi, que cet horrible arbrisseau!  
> Et je redoute l’hiver parce que c’est la saison du comfort!


End file.
